Unspoken Dreams
by Kyra-JP
Summary: Kagome era o amor de sua vida, mas depois de um terrível acidente, ela fica em coma. Mas o tempo continua indo, e ele precisa continuar vivendo. 4 anos depois: Inuyasha está planejando seu casamento quando descobre que Kagome acordou. Pode ele deixar...
1. Shattered Dreams, Revisado!

**Unspoken Dreams ****  
**

**Sumário:** Kagome era o amor de sua vida, mas depois de um terrível acidente, ela fica em coma. Só que o tempo continua indo, e Inuyasha precisa continuar vivendo. 4 anos depois: Inuyasha está planejando seu casamento quando descobre que Kagome acordou. Pode ele deixar o que estava fazendo de lado e voltar para seu passado? Inu&Kag

**Disclaimer : **Inuyasha não me pertence, se fosse esse o caso, Sesshy já estaria á muito tempo casado comigo! O Inuyasha com a Kagome, a Kikynojo já tinha virado lama e ido pro xiqueiro morar com os porcos! E feito a Rin minha maninha! Afinal, a que eu tenho eh super irritante ! ò.ó E mais velha que eu! ù.ú O azar vai me acompanhar até a morte! Err...Continuando...

* * *

**  
**

Têm se passado 3 anos desde que se conheceram. Podia recordar o dia em que a viu pela primeria vez, ela tinha treze anos naquele tempo e ele quinze.  
Mesmo que parecesse ser uma grande diferença de idade naquele tempo, não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela. Sim, ela era linda, mas sua alma era a coisa mais amavél.

E hoje era seu aniversário de 16 anos e ela estava anciosa por que hávia conseguido passar no teste de direção.  
O processo de aprender como dirigir era uma dor de cabeca enorme para ele. Mas não obstante, ele estava feliz por ela e por isso á deixara dirigir ao restaurante para o jantar.

De repente ele ouviu uma "buzina" alta vir do exterior de sua casa. Abriu a porta para Kagome que havia acabado de sair de seu novo Lexus, com o maior sorriso em seu rosto.

"Hey querido!" Kagome diz feliz, "Gostou do meu carro novo?"

"Ele é bonito. Agora, onde é o restaurante o qual você esta me levando?", Ele pergunta enquanto se inclinava para beijar ela na buxexa. (dolu escrever axim!)

" é...uma...uma...surpresa."

Ele á olha receosamente. "Tá bom."

"Tome cuidado mundo! Inuyasha, o grande rei do Reino de Gelo está fora de controle. Ele está a minha mercê!"  
Um gigantesco sorriso aparece em sua face e ela abre a porta de seu carro.

"Tome cuidado com a caixa do correio!" Avisa Inuyasha, mas era tarde de mais.

Kagome deixa um sorriso timido escapar e abaixa a cabeca, e diz, "Ooops... Descupa!"

Ele levanta o queixo dela para cima e a beija sem parar, "Está tudo bem, eu fiz a mesma coisa quando eu tirei minha licença também. "

Ela o abraça e depois de alguns minutos diz. " Espera! Você não não fez isso...pois você recebeu uns 100 pontos no seu teste de motorista!"

"Eu sei, só estava tentando fazer você se sentir melhor." Ele diz calmo.

Ela riu e respondeu. "Bem isso funcionou, uns minutos atrás..."

"Bem pelo menos te fiz sorrir."

Depois de muitas risadas, sorrisos e brigas durante a pequena viajem ela anuncia.

"Pronto, a gente chegou!"

"Mas nós estamos no meio do nada! U.ú" Diz ele lentamente.

"Exatamente, eu tenho uma cesta de piquenique, velas e uma toalha no meu carro. E eu cozinhei tudo sozinha!" Ela diz orgulhosa de sí mesma.

"Então eu suponho que não é um jantar!" Ele brincou.  
"Por que tá dizendo isso?" Perguntou confusa.  
"Simplismente por que você não concegue cozinhar, e só trouxe doces e salgadinhos!" Provocou-a.

" Eiii...! ù.ú" Se faz de ofendida e o empurra de leve

"Estou brincando! Não posso esperar para comer sua comida." Disse enquanto andou até ela e colocou o seu braço ao redor de sua cintura.

"Tá bom, aqui está a toalha, vou tentar achar um lugar pra gente montar o piquenique e você vai buscar o alimento." Kagome pediu.

"**EU** vou procurar um lugar. E você vai buscar o alimento." Ele respondeu.

"Está bem princesa...!" Kagome riu.

Depois de uma pequena caminha Inuyasha viu uma árvore enorme com brotos cor-de-rosa neles, ele olhou para Kagome e apontou naquela direção,  
ela assentiu sua cabeça e continuou a pegar a comida.

Enquanto Inuyasha ia em direcão á árvore, kagome puxava o último cesto de comida.

Uma cesta veio aberta durante o caminho e uma maçã verde caiu e rolou na estrada, ela olhou para os dois lados e quando estava para ir buscar a maçã, ouviu Inuyasha dizer, "Necessitas de ajuda?"

Sacudiu a sua cabeça negativamente e correu para estrada numa tentativa de pegar a maçã.

Preto, tudo o que ela podia ver era preto. Ela podia ouvir Inuyasha gritando e o que parecia ser uma ambulancia.

Tudo estava ficando embaçado, ela se sentiu vazia e com frio. Alguma coisa não estava certa.

Ela não conceguia lembrar do que tinha acontecido e ela não conceguia mecher seus lábios, ela tentou abrir seus olhos mas estes continuavam fechados,  
ela tentou abrir sua boca e dizer algo mas nada aconteceu.

Ela queria perguntar á Inuyasha o que tinha acontecido, estava assustada.

Ela começou a sentir sua consciência apagar aos poucos, a última coisa que pode ouvir foi Inuyasha sussurrando,  
"Fique comigo...Sempre sonhe comigo e nossos tempos juntos, nunca se esqueça..."

Dai, tudo parou, barulhos já não eram mais escutados, sua consciência havia morrido... Era só um sonho...

* * *

_(N/A: o que está em itálico são as memórias/sonhos de kagome.) _

_Kagome solta um longo suspiro. Hoje era seu primeiro dia em sua nova escola. Olhou no espelho e alisou as partes amassadas em seu traje,  
ela quiz fazer uma primeira impressão boa porque de acordo com ela, isso é o mais importante e a melhor coisa á se fazer._

_Andou à parada de ônibus com sua mochila amarela em mãos e calmamente ficou esperado para o ônibus de escola chegar.  
Quando este chegou_ _entrou no ônibus e andou para o único banco vazio deste, mas para sua surpresa, do lado dela havia o rapaz mais lindo que já botara os olhos antes...  
"Sem chance dele gostar ou se interessar por mim, ele pareçe muito mais velho e provavelmente gosta de garotas da mesma idade." _

_Depois que vários minutos o ônibus para e todo mundo sai. Quando Kagome saiu, o rapaz que antes sentava ao eu lado á olhou e notou como os olhos da garota ficaram maiores do que já eram ao avistar a escola...Esta era enorme."Ó meu Deus, eu vou com certeza ficar perdida aqui! "_

_"Você me parece confusa, quer que eu te guie pela escola?" O belo rapaz perguntou._

_"Isso seria ótimo! Sou Kagome." Respondeu._

_"Inuyasha, e se necessitar de qualquer ajuda ou se alguém estiver a incomodando, estarei aqui." Ele diz gentilmente, mas formalmente._

_"Agradeço, foi um prazer te conhecer…!"_

**_I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away  
Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery  
I can see the sky light up and the ground explode  
Got my sights locked in I can see you breathe  
Then I watched you fall and somebody scream  
Its the saddest thing when angels fly away_**

"Médico, conte-me o que há de errado com ela!" Pediu Inuyasha freneticamente.

"Comatose. Mas tivemos sorte, pois ela ainda está viva. O carro que bateu nela devia a ter matado." O médico disse roboticamente,  
"Ela tem oito por cento de chance de acordar, mas sua saúde não está á seu favor. Podemos esperar um tempo por enquanto,  
mas se ela não sair desta situação, teremos que puxar a tom…"

"Nós não iremos puxar a tomada! Jamais! E eu não me importo com o quanto de dinheiro terei que pagar para mante-la respirando! Tenho que acreditar que ela irá acordar um dia " Interrompeu Inuyasha.

"Como desejar Sr. Taisho." Disse então, logo após deixando ele a sós com Kagome.

_**I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you...**_

Inuyasha andou em volta da cama de Kagome e segurou sua mão fria entre as suas. Esfregou a sua mão e sussurrou,  
"Eu devia ter ido buscar o alimento. Me perdoe kagome. Aishiteru."Sua mãe, vô e seu pequenino irmão estavam já se afogando em suas próprias lágrimas. Inuyasha moveu-se para o lado para que a familia pudesse ver a filha.

"Minha Kagome, minha menininha." Sua mãe soluçou e então apontou o dedo para Inuyasha, "Confiei em você para tomar conta dela!  
Como pode deixar isto acontecer a ela! Isto é sua culpa!"

O homem idoso teve que contê-la para não atacar Inuyasha, a mãe agitada soluçava nos braços de seu pai e então diz,  
"Como pôde! Esta família nunca mais terá algo com qualquer outro Taisho outra vez!"

Inuyasha, o homem mais orgulhoso no mundo, quase arrogante, começou á sentir as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos, mas não as deixaria cair.

"Eu amo muito a Kagome e eu sinto muito Sra. Higurashi." Ele suavemente disse e saiu para fora daquele prédio.

**_Got a badge for my scars just the other day  
Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity  
I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road  
Like a haunting page from our history  
Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream  
Its the saddest thing when angels fly away_**

* * *

_"Hey, Inuyasha!" kagome diz enquanto corria em sua direção. "Me esperaaa!" _

_"Sim?" Ele perguntou._

_"Você pode me dizer aonde fica a biblioteca?"_

_"Me siga, eu estou indo pra lá também!" Ele respondeu._

_"Ah... Obrigada."_

_Eles caminharam pelos longos corredores, Kagome seguindo Inuyasha como um cachorrinho perdido, tentando acompanhar os passos longos dele._

_"Bem, a gente chegou!" Ela escutou ele dizer._

_"Oh, nossa, essa biblioteca é enorme O.O" Dizia ela enquanto olhava por ai, não tendo certeza para onde deveria ir ou com quem deveria sentar.  
O que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha._

_"Você pode sentar comigo se quiser." Ele disse._

_Isso seria legal; Eu ainda não tive a chance de conhecer pessoas novas, exceto por você, claro." kagome sorri._

_Eles se sentaram á mesa de madeira e depositaram seus livros em cima desta._

_"Eu preciso achar um livro." Disse Sesshoumaru enquanto se levantava da cadeira, no mesmo instante uma garota da mesma idade de Kagome correu até a mesa._

_"Quem é você? " A tal garota perguntou._

_"Errr... kagome." kagome retornou._

_"Você está sentando com **Inuyasha Taisho**, um dos garotos mais populares da escola, um garoto baka que tem tendência de afastar-se de mulheres..." Ela disse. _

_"Ele é gay? O.O" Ela perguntou em estado de choque._

_"Não! Por Deus, não." Ela riu. " É que ele nunca trata uma garota...er...com muito respeito. E o estranho é, que ele ta te tratando muito bem!_

_"O...Ok..." Kagome respondeu._

_"Bem, eu sou Rin(ah, decidi botar a Rin aqui...) e também sou prima do Inuyasha. Sabe, eu tenho sentimentos bons sobre você e ele..." Ela riu amigavelmente._

_As duas avistaram inuyasha com 3 livros nas mãos (não, nos pés U.ú) , enquanto ele avistava sua tão amada prima. "Rin! ù.ú"_

_"Inuyasha..." Ela sussurra._

_"Tem alguma coisa que você queira?" Ele pergunta._

_"Não, só estava me apresentando mesmo!' ... ' **Ele é tão irritante...'** Sussurra para Kagome antes de voltar para seu grupinho de garotas._

_"Ela não estava te encomodando, tava?" Pergunta ele._

_"Não, eu gostei dela, ela é legal e simpática." Kagome respondeu._

_"Kagome, eu estou levando você para o cinema na sexta." Ele diz, um pouco despreocupado demais para perguntar se ela ao menos queria ir._

_" Está? O.o" Ela riu._

_"Bem...er...er...Você vai né?" Inuyasha perguntou um tanto que encabulado._

_"Vou sim!"- **'Aiii meu Deus, não acredito que ele quer sair comigo, eu devo estar sonhando. Será que se eu me beliscar eu acordo? Aiiiii, okay... eu não queria acordar mesmo.' **Pensa Kagome._

"Filho, não foi sua culpa, você fez o que você pode, e não tinha como saber o que iria acontecer! " Sr.Taisho disse.

"É minha culpa sim, eu podia ter feito mais e devia ter sabido." Gritou com fogo em seus olhos, "Eu devia ter ido buscar a comida!"

"O que disse? " Seu pai perguntou.

"Nada." Inuyasha disse enquanto subia para seu quarto.

"Hey, Inu-kun, que porra de gritaria é essa, eu estava tentan..." Seu irmão começa a falar mas é interrompido por Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, agora NÃO é hora pra isso. " Ele grita antes de se trancar no seu próprio quarto.

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadarias e viu seu pai perdido em pensamentos.

"Pai, que infernos há de errado com o Inu-kun?" Sesshy pediu enquanto enchia sua boca com uma barra de chocolate que havia retirado de seu bolso.

"Kagome está em coma." Seu pai calmamente respondeu.

" O que...K-chan! Ela vai ficar bem, não vai!? Quando que ela vai acordar! O que aconteceu?" Ele gritou.

**  
_I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you_****  
**

"Ela tem 8 por cento de chance de acordar. Eu sinto muito Sesshoumaru. Eu sei que ela era uma de suas melhores amigas." Diz seu pai tentando consola-lo.

"Eu vou pro meu quarto..." Sussurrou Sesshy.

**_You cant be strong tonight, love makes you sad its alright  
No one could ever worry half as good as you  
_**

Sesshoumaru andou para cima, subindo as escada e passou pelo quarto de seu irmão. Recuou e bateu na porta dele.

"Seu imbeciu! Como pode ter deixado ela se machucar?" Sesshoumaru rugiu.

Inuyasha abriu sua porta e venenosamente disse, "É minha culpa! Você está satisfeito agora? Kagome, a única garota que eu amei, está quase morta por minha causa!  
Pode descansar tranquilo agora, sabendo que você tem alguém pra culpar?" E então ele bateu a porta no rosto de seu irmão mais novo.

**  
_I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you_**

_"O filme estava maravilhoso!" Comentou kagome enquanto os dois saiam do cinema e se dirigiam para o ponto de ônibus. _

* * *

_"Eu nem posso esperar para tirar minha carteira de motorista, só assim nunca mais terei que andar nesse maldito ônibus!" Ela brincou._

_"Quando você tirar sua licença você será bem vinda para dirigir comigo." Respondeu Inuyasha carinhoso._

_"Agradeço, talvez aceitarei esta oferta um dia." Respondeu._

_"Bem, terei que cobrar uma taxa pequena." Ele disse sério._

_"Huh?" perguntou não entendendo...(burra)_

_"Para cada carona, eu recebo um encontro com você." Respondeu com travessura nos seus olhos._

_"Isso me soa razoável." Soutou uma risadinha, "Sabe, todos os alunas da escola dizem que você é um Príncipe do Gelo arrogante com todo o mundo…"_

_"Sei, eu não discordo." Respondeu, "Mas decidi abrir uma exceção só pra você."_

_Kagome sotou uma gargalhada, "Por um acaso o Rei acabou de fazer uma piada?" _

_"Sem comentários...U.ú." Disse com um sorriso maroto._

* * *

Domo Otakus!

Acabei de revisar esse chapter! Credo, nunca imaginei que iria ter tantos, mas tantos, erros de português nele. Eu acho que tirei a maioria deles. Assim espero!  
Eeeei, acabei de perceber que tá nevando. Eu queria brincar na neve, mas eu sou muito preguiçosa pra ir lá fora e congelar meu nariz. hehe.  
Mas estou com uma dúvida, Jessy Norrington, a última que comentou; "Isso eh tragédia ou humor?"  
Foi isso um comentário esfarrapado ou uma tentativa inútil de tentar me fazer sentir mau? Estou só perguntando. :

Enfim, espero que vocês continuem comentando por que eu acho que o segundo capítulo pode sair ainda hoje, ou, amanhã.  
Se voces olharem o meu perfil, poderam ver meu recado á todos que leram o começo da fic. : Espero que tudo vá bem e que eu possa atualizar o mais rápido possivel!

Bessus, bai bai


	2. Memories

**Unspoken Dreams  
**_Chapter Two_

**Sumário:** Kagome era o amor de sua vida, mas depois de um terrível acidente, ela fica em coma. Só que o tempo continua indo, e Inuyasha precisa continuar vivendo. 4 anos depois: Inuyasha está planejando seu casamento quando descobre que Kagome acordou. Pode ele deixar o que estava fazendo de lado e voltar para seu passado? Inu&Kag

**Disclaimer : **Inuyasha não me pertence, se fosse esse o caso, Sesshy já estaria á muito tempo casado comigo! O Inuyasha com a Kagome, a Kikynojo já tinha virado lama e ido pro xiqueiro morar com os porcos! E feito a Rin minha maninha! Afinal, a que eu tenho eh super irritante ! ò.ó E mais velha que eu! ù.ú O azar vai me acompanhar até a morte! Err...Continuando...

* * *

"Quanto tempo já se passou?" Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto olhava o corpo morto de Kagome.

"Um ano e dois dias." Inuyasha disse sem muito interesse pela pergunta, cada dia parecia uma eternidade para ele.

"Mano, você e eu sabemos que Kagome era uma pessoal altruísta." Sesshoumaru começou a falar, "Eu amo ela como uma irmã, ela era minha melhor amiga,  
mas você tem que continuar com sua própria vida. Kagome não iria querer ver você continuar a viver assim. Você tem o direito de sentir falta dela, mas por favor, não esqueça de viver."

"Sabe Sesshoumaru; você realmente cresceu nesse último ano." Sango comentou.

"Inuyasha, Sesshy está certo. Eu amo a Kagome também, assim como Miroku, Rin e Shippo, ela era a melhor amiga de todo mundo, mas ela iria estar chorando agora  
se soubesse como você está levando sua vida." Sango disse amigável. Sabia que Inuyasha era difícil de convencer mas ela iria tentar de tudo.

Inuyasha quebrou o silêncio, "Eu não acho que vocês sabem o quanto eu amava...amo ela."

"Claro que sabemos, mas cara, você não tá bem." Miroku retrucou, "Ela não iria querer isso, se você não vai cooperar para seu próprio bem, fassa pelo bem da Kagome."

". . ." Inuyasha estava quieto, como poderia deixar ela assim? Ele não podia somente esquecê-la e continuar com sua vida como se Kagome nunca tivesse feito parte desta?

"Bem, eu tenho que ir buscar a Rin e o Shippo da biblioteca, me liguem que qualquer coisa acontecer." Sango anunciou.

"Eu vou ir com você, Sango." Miroku disse.

"Tá bem, eu vou ver voces depois. E eu nem consigo acreditar que já é verão e ano que vem a gente vai graduar... Eu realmente queria que Kagome estive-se aqui para isso." Sango disse com um suspiro.

"Eu sei, te vejo depois Sango." Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Uma vez que Sango e Miroku abandonaram a vista de Sesshoumaru, este disse, "Eu só queria que você parasse de fazer isso com si mesmo... Te vejo em casa."

* * *

__

"Então você é a namorada do Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru pergundou rudemente.

"Então você é o irmão do Inuyasha?" Perguntou Kagome provocamente.

"Feh. Você vai sumir em uma semana." Ele respondeu.

"Feh. Você não sumiu ainda, sumiu?" Kagome respondeu com um sorriso manhoto nos lábios.

"Seja boazinha com ele! Aquele muleque rude é o Sesshoumaru, eu sou a Sango, esse pervertido aqui tentando apalpar meu traseiro é o Miroku,  
o garotinho ruivo do meu lado é Shippo e eu acho que você já conheceu a Rin."

"É um prazer conhecer a maioria de voces." Kagome diz enquanto olhava Sesshoumaru com um olhar travesso.

"Feh." Respondeu ele.

"Que sarro, pare de ficar "Feh-ando", é um tanto irritante, sabia!?" Diz o irmão mais velho dos Taishos enquanto fazia seu caminho para o sofá, aonde Kagome estava sentada.

"Bem Kagome, mesmo que Sesshy seja grosso por fora, eu penso que nós vamos ser todos bons amigos!" Sango disso com um sorriso confortavel de boas vindas.

"Eu também acho." Responde Kagome animada.

* * *

__

"Bem vindos de volta classe." O diretor disse enquanto subia no palco, "Eu aposto que estão bem excitados com esse novo ano. Temos muitos novos eventos em mente, fundações para serem organisadas, muitas festas escolares, e claro que não podemos esquecer a nossa viajem á França. E tenho mais uma coisa para anunciar: nós recebemos dois novos alunos que vieram do outro lado da cidade. Kikyou Gumo e a, vinda da mesma escola, Akira Suzuki. Por favor, tratem eles bem.  
Eu acho que isso encerra minha fala para essa reunião, espero que todos tenham um ótimo ano e eu também espero não ver muitos de voces em meu escritório."

Com tudo dito, os alunos se dirigiram para suas supostas salas de aula onde seu último ano no inferno iría começar.

"Podem Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha Taisho se fazerem presente no escritório principal por favor." A secretária falou pelo intercom.

Quando Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru entraram o local eles avistaram duas jovens bonitas sentadas em frente ao diretor.

Este quando os viu entrando na sala, sorriu e andou até eles.

"Este é o Sesshoumaru e este Inuyasha, eles vão lhe mostra a escola hoje. E senhores, acho que não preciso dizer que voces teem o direito de ser o mais educado possível." O diretor avisou.

Ambos assentiram concordando e o diretor lhes levou até a saída do escritório.

As duas garotas se posicionaram em frente aos dois irmãos e começaram a se apresentar.

"Olá, eu sou Kikyou, prazer em conhece-los." Disse a joven de cabelos negros presos por dois palitos num coque, olhos com uma cor de marrom e pele de porcelana.  
"Oie, eu sou Akira, é uma honra conhecer vocês!" Disse a jovem animada, esta tinha, também, cabelos pretos mas com duas luzes vermelhas em sua longa franja, esta possuía lindos olhos marrom-esverdiado e uma expressão facial marota e estrovertida.

Elas se apresentam, uma mais animada e mais diferente que a outra, a única coisa em comum era; não conseguiam desviar os olhos de Inuyasha.

"Olha, não estamos interessados, agora siga-me ou siga Inuyasha, eu não me importo. Mas ande logo e não fique parada para ver algo. Eu não vou esperar por nenhuma de voces e se voces se perderem, sugiro que vão naquela direção." Diz Sesshoumaru frio, apontando para o corredor aonde havia um balcão com um mapa da escola.

Kikyou diz não afetada pelo comentário áspero de Sesshoumaru, "Está certo, mas não se preocupe, eu não vou perder-te de vista." Ela balançou o cabelo num ato sedutivo, logo após abrindo seu pequeno espelho e passando batom em seu lábios, "A gente vai se mecher ainda ou não... Akira, vá com Sesshoumaru, três é demais." Disse a garota descortês.

"Filha de uma... grrr..." Akira sussurrou enquando seguia Sesshoumaru, que estava indo na direção oposta de Inuyasha.

* * *

_  
"Você me comprou uma gatinha!" Kagome gritou emocionada._

"Feliz um ano de namoro, hehe." Inuyasha respondeu após de ter abraçado sua amada, "Que nome você vai dar pra ela?"

"Eu vou chama-la á você, eu acho que Fluffy é formidavel." Kagome riu.

"Eu ainda não sei por que você insiste em me chamar assim ." Inuyasha respondeu afendido.

"Ahhh, eu acho que o nome muito fofo e combina com você, e pela maior parte por que eu sou a única que concegue escapar com vida." Ela diz com um sorriso enorme.

"Tirando vantagem de seus privilégios?" Respondeu ele com um tom sério.

"Mas é claro!" Ela respondeu animada, "Tenho que aproveitar enquanto posso!"

"Eu te amo, Kagome." Ele calmamente, mas confiantemente disse.

"Eu sei, e eu te amo também." Ela sorriu.

* * *

"Eca! Você viu aquela baleia ali tentar tirar aquela camisa da Missbella? Credo, aquilo era travestismo, eu acho que todas as roupas de designer deviram ser limitadas para pessoas que não parecem estar  
grávidas de onze meses." Kikyou reclamou enquanto seguia Inuyasha pelo corredor.

"Salve sua salíva, comentários maldosos não iram te dar justiça." Inuyasha disse grosso.

"Sabe Taisho, pode tentar fazer tudo para me afastar, mas no final eu vou ser sua namorada por que eu sempre ganho oque quero." Respondeu Kikyou arrogante.

Ele se aproximou da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido, "Melhor se acostumar com a palavra NÃO."

Um sorriso sinistro apareceu no rosto dela e ela respondeu, "Eu amo um desafio."

"Mulher, pare de provocar minha paciência!" Ele gritou com veneno borbulhando em suas palavras.

"Vamos fazer uma aposta, seu eu ganhar, você vai sair comigo. Tudo que preciso é um encontro e você vai implorar para mais um."

Um sorriso maligno surgiu nos lábios de Inuyasha, "Aposta. . . aceita."

* * *

_"Oie, Misa. Eu amei sua roupa." Kagome comentou com um sorriso amigo, "Quem é o designer?"_

_"Valeu, é Missbella." Misa respondeu graciosamente._

"Bem, ela fica maravilhosa em você and eu não sei se vou conseguir te agradecer o suficiente por ter me ajudado com a tarefa de sciências!" Kagome disse.

"Ah, não da nada, foi um prazer." Ela sorriu, "Espero que a gente tenha um professor para substituir o nosso amanhã, Prof. Miyazaki é tão tediante!"

"Eu sei! Mas depois a gente se vê tá, eu tenho que ir me encontrar com meu Principe do Gelo." Kagome diz maliciosa.

"Okay Kagome." Misa respondeu com uma risadinha.

Kagome após ter se despedido de Misa, andava pelos vários corredores da escola procurando por seu "principe".

"Finalmente te achei!" Ela disse com brilho nos olhos, "Onde você tava?"

"Eu tinha que terminar minha prova de física, eu acabei me atrasando." Inuyasha responde enquando colocava seu braço envolta dos ombros de sua namorada.

"Não da nada." Ela respondeu, "Pra onde estamos indo?"

"Para a casa dos meus pais pra janta." Ele respondeu, "Eles gostam realmente de você, mas eu não sei por que."

"Eiii!" Ela exclamou.

"Eu to brincando." Disse Inuyasha, logo após beijando sua testa.  


* * *

_  
_"E então, Naraku. Oque que trás para essa parte da cidade?" Sr. Taisho perguntou a seu velho amigo.

"Eu mudei pra cá, e estou muito contente." Ele respondeu, "O estudo daqui é muito melhor, com minha filha atendendo ao estudo médio, quase ao ponto de graduar e minha filha mais nova na segunda série, minha esposa está mais do que feliz de ter mudado."

"Oh, sua filha está estudando no Shueisha High?" Perguntou Sr. Taisho, "Meus dois filhos também, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Eu vou pedir para eles mostrarem um pouco da cidade para sua filha."

"Tenho certeza que minha filha iria adorar isso." Naraku respondeu.

"E quem sabe, talvez sua filha e um dos meus filhos acabem ficando algum dia e nossas impresas poderiam crescer." Sr. Taisho brincou.

'Isso seria perfeito demais...' "Talvez um dia." Naraku riu.

"Pai, de quem é aquele carro em frente da nossa casa?" Sr. Taisho ouviu seu filho perguntar assim que entrou em casa.

"Meu velho amigo, Naraku Gumo." Ele contou a seu filho mais velho.

"Gumo... Algum relativo de Kikyou?" Indagou Inuyasha.

"Sim." O estranho homen respondeu, "Oque você acha de minha linda filha?"

"Vi garotas mais bonitas, mas ela é... atraente, só que uma pessoa muito manipulatória, vingativa e orgulhosa." Ele respondeu despreocupadamente.

"Inuyasha Taisho!" Ele ouviu seu pai gritar, "Acho melhor você se descu..." Sr. Taisho foi quase que imediatamente interrompido por Naraku.

"Não, não, velho amigo. Eu gosto de honestidade e dureza em um homen." Disse este enquanto olhava Inuyasha, "Concordo que minha filha pode ser mau-educada as vezes, e eu penso que você iria ser..  
um bom parceiro pra ela."

"E sua opinião não me importa." Inuyasha se afastou da sala de visitas e se encaminhou para seu quarto deixando a sós seu pai, que já estava fervendo de raiva, e uma visita nada agradavel.

* * *

_"Inu... Eu sinto muito..." Kagome murmurou._

"... Kagome... eu a perdi, minha mãe morreu." Inuyasha disse inaudivelmente, seu orgulho nunca deixou seus olhos cor de ambar se encherem de lágrimas, mas ele sabia que podia chorar quanto quizesse com Kagome por perto. Ele sabia que podia confiar nela em tudo.

"... Você pode chorar á vontade comigo." Kagome sussurrou tentando o confortar, "Não havia nada que a gente podia fazer, ela tinha cancer... oque seria dela estava nas mãos de Deus. pelo menos você sabe que ela viveu uma vida feliz e longa... lamente por ela, sinta falta dela... mas fique contente por ela, pelo menos sua mãe nào precisará sofrer mais. Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa e amava você e sua família mais que tudo."

"... Obrigrado, Kagome..." Inuyasha disse enquanto ele a abraçava, deixando uma lágrima escorrer por sua face de porcelana.

* * *

"Oi mano, eu ouvi que aquela garota nova está de olho em você." Sesshoumaru comentou. Ele e Inuyasha estavam sentados de baixo da árvore onde eles costumavam brincar quando eram crianças.

"E daí?" Inuyasha retrucou irritado.

"Eu não estou dizendo para você ter uma relação epica com ela como aquela que teve com a Kagome, mas só um encontro, entra no jogo de novo." Sesshoumaru disse.

"Não desrespeite Kagome, mencionando o nome dela e aquela garota na mesma sentença!" Inuyasha rugiu.

"Eu tenho todo o respeito por ela irmão, é por isso que estou te falando para voltar ao jogo, se lembra do que todo mundo disse nesse verão?" Sesshoumaru comentou.

"... Um encontro, nada mais." Com isso dito Inuyasha encerrou a discussão, mais para calar a maldita boca de seu irmão._ 'Só se ela me aguentar até o final, isso é.'_ Pensou..

* * *

__

"Amável Natal." Kagome disse contente.

"Você não quer dizer Feliz Natal?" Inuyasha perguntou com uma sombrancelha levantada.

"Esse é nosso segundo Natal junto, você ainda não conhece meu hábito bobo de ficar mudando os nomes de eventos especiais?" Ela diz com um sorriso extrovertido."É claro que conheço, seus hábitos bobos são uma de suas qualidades mais interessantes." Inuyasha respondeu.

"Valeu... eu acho." Kagome respondeu com malícia nos olhos, "Eu acho que estamos debaixo de alguns azevinhos."

"Ah é?" Ele disse enquanto olhava pra cima só para achar o teto inteiro de seu quarto coberto por azevinhos.

"Isso quer dizer que temos um monte de chão pra cobrir." Ele responde, a jogando por seu ombro e a colocando na cama.

* * *

__

Finalmente, o chapter dois está pronto! Eu devia estar lendo um livro agora, para a redação de amanhã. Mas não gosto de quebrar promessas por isso decidi terminar isso de um vez. Mas uma vez, quero agradeçer á todos que comentaram no chapter um, eles são de mais e queria poder responder a todos, mas a fic ia ficar muito longa e eu já estou atrasada. Então deixo isso para uma outra vez. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

Me mandem reviews, você sabe que você quer...!


End file.
